Pretty Baby
by AmericanBaby
Summary: [End of season 2 ficRewritten] Deb has kept a secret for 16 years. Haley returns to Tree Hill. Brooke's letters end up with Lucas. Jake, Jenny, and Chris all show up. Naley, Brucas, Jeyton & others. Better than it sounds, I promise!
1. Tears and Rain

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own any of the characters in this story, other than Lacey Scott; they belong to the WB or whatever. I just like writing about them!

* * *

Chapter 1, Nathan:

Tears and Rain

I grabbed some bags from the trunk of my car and hauled them into the house. As I shut the door someone walked into the front hall. I looked up and saw my mom standing a couple of feet away from me, looking nervous, "Oh, Nathan, I was hoping that was you. I've been here, alone, all night," as she steps towards me.

"I had… something to do," I replied sighing. I looked at my mom. She looked different, tired, older, worried. Her eyes were the same as they always were. They told me she loves me, same as they did when I was little.

"Oh, honey," she sighed wrapping me up in a hug, quickly. "I _know_ this is hard for you but, I _promise_ you, we'll be free soon."

I looked at her. Things in Tree Hill were changing and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to stop them. "I know we will." She touched my check gently, like she was telling me she knew everything I knew.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"No, I just… I have one more bag in the car." I said motioning towards the door.

Mom nodded and smiled at me, "OK." Her new calmness was kind of weird, but she was feeling better and acting like a better mom, so I didn't question it. She touched my arm lightly and walked away.

I pushed a bag away with my foot and reached for the door handle. When I opened the door and took another step forward, I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I could barely catch my breath and couldn't think of anything to say. I just looked at the girl standing in front of me.

Haley stood there, my wife, tears shining in her eyes. We just looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I forgot everything she put me through for a second. I could only remember how much I missed everything about her. The sound of her voice, the smell of her hair, how she hugged, how she kissed, every movement she ever makes.

She's the first to break the silence. She looks into my eyes and I wonder if they hold the same sad look as hers. "Hi," is all she says, but it shatters the protective wall I spent the last few seconds throwing up while we gaped at one another.

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

* * *

Chapter Title and Song Lyrics are from James Blunt


	2. Look What You've Done

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own any of the characters in this story, other than Lacey Scott; they belong to the WB or whatever. I just like writing about them!

* * *

Chapter 2, Deb:

Look What You've Done

I watched from my bedroom window as Nathan walked slowly towards her. His wife. Even after all of the months I've had to adjust to it, I can't. Nathan was my first baby- his growing up has been hard for me to grasp. No one in Tree Hill knows it, but I'd already lost one baby in my life time, I didn't want to lose another.

Nathan and Haley held each other in a silent embrace. His cheeks glistened in the dull light from the front porch. I decided it wasn't my place to watch their private moment so i8 slipped the curtain back into place and stepped away.

A few feet away from the window, I collapsed onto the couch. I closed my eyes and massaged my temples. I could feel a headache coming on; it had been a long day. Being away from the quiet halls of the rehab center had finally started to catch up to me.

Then I heard the alarm chirp as Nathan walked in the front door. He closed it and said, "Come on." I could hear his foot steps entering the kitchen, followed by Haley's.

It was late and Dan hadn't come home yet. I started to wonder what had been keeping him, but a second later decided I didn't care. There was a loud bang as Nathan closed a cabinet door in the kitchen and a clink as he put two glasses on the counter. The refrigerator opened and popped shut loudly. Every sound seemed louder than it should have. Nate clinked ice cubes into the glasses and plopped a can of soda on the counter. Then he popped it open and I heard the liquid fizz over the ice. "Here," he said as I heard a glass slide over the counter-top. "Thanks," Haley replied. Somebody tapped their fingers on their glass as Nathan and Haley began to discuss their problems.

My vision suddenly became blurry and the room started rocking black and forth around me. Then, as abruptly has it started, everything was still. I heard Nathan used Haley's name in a sharp tone of voice and then everything went dark.

* * *

I woke up and rubbed my sore neck, not remembering what had happened. I looked at the clock that sits next to what used to be mine and Dan's bed. The numbers read one-oh-nine. Was it afternoon or the middle of the night? I couldn't tell. I got up quickly and reached to pull back the blinds of the nearest window. The world outside was quiet, dark, and asleep. I sighed, I had only been asleep for a couple of hours. 

Then I noticed a dark car pull into the driveway. It looked like an Explorer or something, but one I didn't recognize. A tall, slender figure slipped out of the passenger's side and shut the door gently. The mystery person walked slowly towards the front door of the house. Once standing in front of it, she reached her hand forward and looked as if she was going to ring the bell or knock. She quickly retracted her hand and held it up to her face as though biting her fingernails. She then let her hair down and ran her hand through her long hair a few times. She then reached out for the door and I jumped slightly at the sound of the bell, even though I knew it was going to happen.

"What the hell? I got it, mom," Nathan called up to me. The door opened and the alarm chirped. "Hi, can I..." Nathan cut off and I walked to the hallway so I could see who was at the door. The girl standing on the other side of the door was about my height and I was knocked speechless at the sight of her.

She had long, dark brown hair, the exact same color as Nathan's. Her eyes were the same color as his, too. Dark blue eyes that looked almost identical to Dan's, only they didn't hold the same coldness. The features in her face though, her nose and face shape, reminded me of looking into a mirror. She looked like me.

Nathan recovered first. "Can I help you?" he managed to sputter out. She looked back and forth from me to him a couple of times.

Then she bit the right side of her bottom lip and stood up a little bit straighter. She said, "I'm… I'm looking for Dan or, um, Deb Scott." It seemed rehearsed, but unsure. "My name is-"

"Lacey," I whispered running down the stairs, cutting her off.

"Yeah," she replied as she smiled and frowned at the same time. "Lacey Scott."

_Oh, look what you've done  
You've made a fool of everyone  
Oh well, it seemed like such fun  
Until you lose what you had won_

_Give me back my point of view  
'Cause I just can't think for you  
I can hardly hear you say  
What should I do, well you choose_

* * *

Chapter Title and Song Lyrics are from Jet! 


	3. Polaris

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own any of the characters in this story, other than Lacey Scott; they belong to the WB or whatever. I just like writing about them!

Author's Note: I have more chapters written and I'm starting the 6th chapter. Please, please, please let me know what you think! I'd like to know if you don't like it, too! Any kind of feedback is better than no feedback D Niki

* * *

Chapter 3, Nathan:

Polaris

"Lacey Scott," the mystery girl said. I could barely believe my eyes. This girl, with my last name no less, looked like my mom with dark hair. My color hair, hair like Dan's, even though I hate to admit it. She even had the same color eyes as me, I felt like part of my identity had been snatched from me.

I looked over as my mom stepped aside, motioning for her to come in. She had on regular jeans that hugged her slender hips and showed off her long, lean legs. A dark red tank top showed off her slender neck and fit body. Her hair was down and hung a little past her shoulders and it glistened in the light change.

I stared at her, wondering who she was and how I could think she looked nice even though I had a feeling she was going to screw up my life. There was silence as we all looked at each other. Finally, my mom said, "Nathan, go tell Haley that I need you in the kitchen for a little bit." I nodded silently as she led Lacey to the kitchen. Then I walked into the living room only to find Haley asleep on the couch. I carefully covered her with the blanket that had been sitting on the back of the couch and walked out of the room. I shut the door silently as I fought the urge to give Haley a kiss on the cheek as I had so many nights before she left.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mom making hot chocolate like she used to when I was younger and we talked late into the night. She handed me a mug and then another to Lacey. After a few minutes of silence she smiled at me and then the girl standing across from her.

"Nathan, I would like you to meet your little sister, Lacey." I looked at my mom confused as she smiled back at me. I looked to Lacey, wanting her to laugh and say, 'Haha, Nathan! We're joking!' Instead, she looked at her hands and played with the handle of her mug.

"My what?" I asked, still unsure of what I had just heard.

"You're sister," mom said again. She walked over to Lacey and gave her a hug. Then she reached up and touched my cheek like she had only hours earlier. "It's, um, hard to explain… but there won't be a better time, I guess.

"You should know, first off, that Dan is Lacey's father, too. About 4 months after you were born, I realized I was pregnant again, it's really uncommon and I couldn't believe it. I didn't know what to do, either, because I didn't want to tell Dan for some reason. I ended up not telling him, I just left and went to Charlotte to stay with my parents. I took you with me, Nathan, I didn't think I could handle two babies, but I couldn't stand the idea of leaving you with Dan. I regretted marrying him then. I just packed up everything and drove. As soon as I got to Grandma and Grandpa's place I broke down and told her everything. I even told her that I didn't think I could be a mother all over again.

"She offered to come with me to Tree Hill and help out. I said no, that I didn't want another child in Dan's life. He didn't deserve it, he still doesn't. I could already tell that he had ulterior motives in life. I knew he wouldn't let me go with you for good," I looked at my mother, with tears glistening in her eyes. Even though this story was as much mine as hers, I was unsure of how it was going to end.

"I called Dan that night and told him you and I were going to stay with my parents for a while. He didn't understand, but amazingly, he didn't press me to come home either. I stayed with Grandma and Grandpa until Lacey was born. Then I decided to give her up for adoption. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But once I knew she was safe, I brought us home."

"How come I've never heard about when we lived with Grandma and Grandpa?" I finally asked after minutes of being speechless.

"Dan never liked to talk about it. He blamed himself for my leaving, and I've always been glad that he has. He never knew why I left. Or even why I came back, I'm not quite sure either. But these last few weeks during rehab, one of the steps for recovering was to write letters to the people we thought we'd wronged. I need them to forgive me, or at least know how bad I felt, before I could move on with my life. I have one for you, Nate, but I haven't quite finished it yet.

"I wrote one to Lacey the day before I left rehab. It asked her to forgive me for not keeping her a part of our family. I was heart broken when I didn't get a reply, even one telling me that I should just leave her alone. But I did tell her she could come visit any time when she was ready. I'm guessing she's ready now?" My mom and I both looked at Lacey who nodded her head. I noticed Lacey had tears forming in her eyes too, and took it as my cue to leave.

"It's been a, um, long, interesting night, mom. I think I'm going to give it the night to sink in. I'll talk to you in the morning." I looked at Lacey again and she gave me a small smile.

Then my mom said, "It's been a really long night. We should be getting to bed, too. Will you stay here, Lacey?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Night, Nate. We'll be up in a little bit." mom said as I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_I'll wake up tomorrow and I'll start  
Tonight it feels so hard…_

_You say that love goes anywhere  
In your darkest time, it's just enough to know it's there_

* * *

Chapter Title and Song Lyrics are from Jimmy Eat World 


	4. Ask Me How I Am

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own any of the characters in this story, other than Lacey Scott; they belong to the WB or whatever. I just like writing about them!

* * *

Chapter 4, Nathan:

Ask Me How I Am

I woke up the next morning earlier than I had in a while. As I sat up in bed, the smell of pancakes filled the air and everything flooded back to me.

I have a sister. She even looks like me. She was sleeping in the room right across the hall. I quickly got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and my old _Raven's_ practice jersey that I found on the floor next to my desk. I looked across the hall only to find Lacey's door still shut. I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mom was at the stove making blueberry pancakes, my favorite. My first thought was bribery. Then I realized that she knows how much I hate bribery, it was what drove me away in the first place; Blueberry are her favorite, too.

"Hi, Nate," she said glancing up at me. "Did you sleep well? That was some night last night."

"Yeah… It was, I guess," I said trying to make small talk with my mother. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice to pour myself a glass. I waned to ask her so many questions about Lacey, by my mouth was suddenly dry. Instead I said, "Mom, why is Lacey here?"

She looked up at me and smiled her nervous smile, like she couldn't decide what the right answer was. "I asked her to come here. I told you about the letters." I nodded and went back to my orange juice. "My turn for a question. Nathan, why is Haley back?"

"Haley? Um, I completely forgot Haley was here last night… She's, um… She… Haley's back because-"

"Because she couldn't stand knowing what she did was wrong and she came back hoping people would accept her apologies. She hopes that she can try and redeem herself before it's too late. And she doesn't care how long it takes or how much groveling she has to do," Haley replied for me as she walked in from the living room. She had just gotten up and I felt my wall of anger break at the sight of her again. Her hair was a little messy and her make up a little smudged, but she still looked beautiful. "Is it alright if I use your shower? I was going to stay at Peyton's, but when I stopped she wasn't home. Thanks for the couch."

"Sure, Haley. Go use the shower and everything. You can stay here for a while if you want," my mom surprised me by replying before I got a chance.

"Thanks, Mrs. Scott. I'll be back in a little bit." I looked back and forth between the two women, confused. Haley and my mom hadn't gotten along since we got married. The way my mom smiled pleasantly at Haley gave me an idea of what was going on.

"Another letter?" I asked when I heard Haley go upstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table as she nodded. She didn't turn her head but I could see her watching me out of the corner of her eye as I drank some orange juice and played with the glass.

"Are you upset that I asked Lacey to come visit?"

The question took me by surprise and I couldn't respond right away. Was I upset? Did Lacey make me upset? Yeah, I guess she kind of did. Did I mind that? Dan and Deb weren't truly my parents to start out with, we had never had that kind of relationship. Dan certainly wasn't ever a good father to me. And mom was just starting to be a mother- we were finally on the same level. What if Lacey came in and messed everything up? I couldn't be mad at her though, she could help things along, too. I couldn't be mad at her because it's like I said last night: things in Tree Hill are changing. I can't stop them. I don't want to stop them.

"I guess I was a little mad at first, but only because I didn't know who to be upset with. Haley and then Lacey, it was just a little crazy- I didn't have time to think about it really. She looks like me, Mom, she claimed you and Dan… It's weird, but I can't blame her. She was invited and she deserves a change. Luke got his chance and he blew it. Sure, I guess I don't mind her here, I'll give her a chance."

Mom nodded as she dished pancakes onto three plates. "I'm glad you want to give me a chance, Nathan," Lacey said from behind me. She walked into the kitchen wearing black Adidas shorts and a white tank top. "I've always wanted an older brother," she said with a smirk. With her hair in two braids and no make up she looked a lot more like she could be a little sister. I couldn't really think of anything to say so I nodded as she took the seat next to me and we sat in a semi-awkward silence.

My mom set down a plate in from of each of us and sat down with the last. "Did you sleep well, Lacey-" she stared to ask, but got cut off by the phone ringing. She was closest and picked it up. "Hello?... Yes, this is she… I'm sorry?... I see… Than you… Yes, yes I'll be there soon." The color in her face drained gradually as the conversation went on. She held the phone to her shoulder after I heard the line go dead.

"Mom?" I asked. "Mom, what's wrong?" She snapped out of her daze and then turned her attention to me. She looked back and forth at Lacey and I. "Mom, who was on the phone?" I asked, trying not to sound worried.

"That was, um, the police. Nate, it's Dan… there's been in an accident… I have to go, something happened. The hospital." She quickly stood up and fled to the sliding glass door less than four feet away. Then she looked at me and Lacey who were sitting at the kitchen table silently watching her. "Nathan, take Lacey to the café and introduce her to Lucas. I'll call you from the hospital."

"Mom?" I called after her, but she was already out the door heading towards her car. "Mom!" By the time I got her name out a second time the car had started and she was almost at the end of the drive way.

I turned around, unsure of what to do next. Lacey and I stared at each other, alone now. Both wondering what would happen next.

_Has nobody asked you how you are?  
You look like you might not last the day  
I wouldn't have made it very far  
So we'd make a good team right away  
I've not made amends for yesterday  
My lip won't get me out of it  
Waking up dreading hearing tales  
Of all my nightmares being true  
I take a breath and grab the phone  
Secretly hoping you're not home  
I'd leave a message - I was out_

* * *

Chapter Title and Song Lyrics are from Snow Patrol


	5. Who's to Say

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own any of the characters in this story, other than Lacey Scott; they belong to the WB or whatever. I just like writing about them!

* * *

Chapter 5, Lacey:

Who's to Say

"Mom?" Nathan called after Deb, obviously confused by her words. "Mom!" he called a second time, but her car had already reached the street. He stood at the door as we watched her drive out of site. I watched Nathan as he slowly turned around and looked at me wide-eyed. I liked his eyes- they reminded me of my own and gave me a strange, new sense of belonging.

Although I hadn't even been in Tree Hill for twelve hours yet, it gave me the same sense of belonging that I got looking at Nathan or Deb. Neither of them gave me that awful feeling of being unwanted. The feeling that I had been dreading before I rang the doorbell last night. It was the same feeling I got ever time I was passed from one foster home to another over the past couple of years. Tree Hill seemed to understand that Nate and Deb didn't mind me here; it welcomed me, too. I had gotten to Tree Hill earlier last night, but I didn't have the courage to go and find my family. Instea, I drove around Tree Hill for hours before I confronted Deb and Nathan.

Snapping back to reality, I realized that Nathan had been looking at me, his eyes practically begging me to say something. I was at a loss for words, unsure of what to do next. So I just shrugged my shoulders, played with my hair nervously, and gave him what I hope looked like an encouraging smile.

"Um," Nathan tried to reply as he looked around and scratched the hair at the nape of his neck. "I guess we eat breakfast now," he finally came up with. Then he led me to the kitchen table. I don't think I would have ever pegged the two of them as blueberry pancake people; yet sitting on the table were three plates of blueberry pancakes. He nodded to himself as we sat down across from each other.

As soon as I had picked up the silverware from the table, a chair scratched across the kitchen floor. "Actually… I just thought of a phone call I have to make. He needs to know. He would want to know. You, um, you… You just stay here. Finish breakfast. Whatever. I'll be back soon." And without another half sentence he walked out of the room. He was making about as much sense as Deb had. I heard him in the den sitting down, rustling around for something.

I shook my head and laughed, remembering how somber he had been last night compared to right then, I reached for the syrup to pour a little on my pancakes. Only enough to spell out my name like my first foster mother had done when I was little. I heard Nathan in the next room still looking for something when I replaced the bottle on the table. Finally he stopped and everything was silent for a moment. The only thing I could hear was my own chewing, which made me self conscious so I swallowed the half-chewed bite.

"Hey, man. It's Nate. I don't really know what to say, but I really need to talk to you. I guess call me back. If you want to. Mostly just meet me at the café at 11. Bye, Luke… Oh, yea, I almost forgot… Hayley's home."

Then he reappeared at the kitchen door and peered in. "Um, Lacey, you should get to know Lucas, too… I don't know if Mom told you, but Luke is Dan's other son. He'll want to meet you. So I just called him, I asked if he could meet us and all- at 11. That's in like, an hour. And Hayley, she's… she's a complicated story. She's also my wife. Hayley just got back to Tree Hill last night. She's taking a shower now, but I'm sure there's enough time for you to shower before we meet Luke. I guess that's it- you're filled in. For now." He looked out of breath, that was probably more the most he's said since I got here last night.

I looked at Nathan and smiled. Then I nodded and we both began to eat at the same time. A couple of minutes later, a pretty brunette with wet hair joined us and I assumed she was Hayley. For the rest of breakfast, the three of us at in a comfortable silence. That had to be a good sign, right?

_And you say we're too young, but maybe you're too old to remember  
And I try to pretend but I just feel it when we're together  
And if you don't believe me, you never really knew us  
You never really knew_

* * *

Chapter Title and Song Lyrics are from Vanessa Carlton


	6. The Runaway

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own any of the characters in this story, other than Lacey Scott; they belong to the WB or whatever. I just like writing about them!

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to misstaraQ, 23OneTreeHill3, and lilmonkeygirl31 because they all encouraged me to write this quickly! Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Especially if you think that characters are out of place and whatnot. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon… maybe even by Wednesday morning-ish? I hope so, but we'll see! --Niki

* * *

Chapter 6, Nathan:

The Runaway

Haley, Lacey, and I sat at the table as we finished breakfast silently. I didn't know what to sat, and according to the silence neither of the girls did either.

"I think I'll go take a shower," Lacey said quickly as she placed her dishes in the sink. I watched her flee the kitchen and listened to her footsteps retreating up the stairs. Throughout the meal I had been stealing glances at Haley, hoping she wouldn't notice. As soon as Lacey reached the top step Haley turned and faced me. Our eyes locked and I felt something inside me spark but I just wasn't ready for that connection yet. I turned my head quickly and decided to clear the rest of the table.

"We're going to have to talk eventually," she said looking the same as I always see her in my dreams.

"I know," I said biding my time carefully. "I called Lucas and asked him to meet us at Karen's Café at 11. Long story short: Lacey is my sister. She needs to meet Lucas," I'm not sure why I blurted that out, it just happened. Haley was making me jumpy and I was having trouble thinking clearly when she looked at me. Haley tilted her head to the side as she examined my face. She gently placed her small hand on my own larger one, startling me.

"I know. I didn't mean we have to talk now. There's a lot going on. It can wait. I'm gonna go get ready, 11 is only 15 minutes away." Before I had gotten out a word Haley cleared off the table and headed up the stairs following the path Lacey had only minutes ago.

I knew that I would have to talk to her eventually, but whenever I was around Haley, my head started spinning and I felt like I wanted to tell her everything in the very second I started speaking. My heart said to forgive her for running away but my head said to take my time. I wanted to jump in and make everything back to normal. As normal as Tree Hill every got, anyway. When Haley was by my side every day and I didn't have to worry about not talking to her or being angry with her. When she was right there next to me when I woke up… Not half way across the country with some loser who is so full of himself that he talks in third person.

_If you ran to the end of the earth  
I would catch you and you would be safe  
If you fell down the well  
I would bring you a rope and take all the pain _

All the pain, all the pain  
That you hide from me everyday

If you're missing I will run away  
I will build a path to you  
If you're missing I will run away  
Because I find myself in you

All of the days Haley was gone I thought about going after her. Every second we were apart I wondered what made her leave. There were times I wanted to go to her pick her up and physically carry her back to Tree Hill with me. It took every ounce of self-restraint in me not to. Even though I didn't understand why she left, I understood that she wouldn't have wanted me to come running after her.

_  
If I woke up alone I won't stop till I'll find you and you are with me  
'Cause by now, I know you better than you know yourself  
and I know what you really need  
What you need, or I need  
But either way this is where you should be  
Here with me, or I'll bleed so much that you wont believe_

_  
_"Nathan? Nathan? We're ready to go meet Luke. Would you snap out of it?" Haley said bringing me back into the present. She and Lacey were standing side by side in similar outfits. Each wearing jeans and a green shirt. Haley's a t-shirt with white writing and Lacey's a thin strap top with beads. I looked blankly at them for a second reminding myself that Haley was here now. I didn't need a path to find her. But I couldn't concentrate I kept flashing back to the hospital after I crashed and told her not to come. She had ran away and I wanted to find her. Why couldn't it have been the other way around? Everything could have been back to normal already.

"Can we please get going? Karen and Luke are waiting. Nathan?" Finally I put the rest of the dishes into the sink and turned to Lacey and Haley who were ready to leave.

"Okay, let's get this over with…" I sighed as I followed them out the door. We all got into my car and the quick ride over to the Café was quite. Everyone lost in their own thoughts.

_If you're missing I will run away  
I will build a path to you  
If you're missing i will run away  
Because I find myself in you  
You better not, you better not run  
You better not, you better not run_

_If you're missing I will run away  
I will build a path to you  
If you're missing I will run away  
I will find you  
I will find you  
I will find you_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Title and Song Lyrics are from Something Corporate!


	7. You Could Be Happy

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do **_not_** own any of the characters in this story, other than Lacey Scott; they belong to the WB or whatever. I just like writing about them!

**Author's Note: I just want to say thank you to misstaraQ, AngelLuva, and lilmonkeygirl31 because they have all been reading! I would really like to know what everyone thinks of the story… I'm a busy girl; I don't have time to write if everyone's going to stop reading after the first chapter! Let me know what you think. I can handle flames, too, I'm a big girl. So I guess that's it. Next chapter as soon as I get five reviews!**

**-Niki**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7, Lucas:

**You Could Be Happy**

Last night had been the longest of my life. I needed someone to talk to and who was there? No one. Haley's in New York. My mom's in New Zealand. And Brooke… oh, god, Brooke, I really screwed things up with her. I never wanted her to find the stuff that reminded me of Peyton. And the stuff that reminded me of Brooke, every time I thought of Peyton when I looked in that box I thought of Brooke, too. But now she went to California and there's no one.

Knowing everyone was gone made me want to crawl into my bed and stay there all summer. That's exactly what I decided to do, but not before turning on my cd player. A little Snow Patrol was what I needed right now…

_You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go_

_And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head_

_Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

Of course the stupid thing had to be playing the song that reminded me of Brooke. She and I were happy before New York. Before the Peyton box. Before I ruined everything, again.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door _

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

I always screw up our relationship. I've ruined plenty of relationships this year. I lost myself along the way, my final was completely true. Just to make it worse, I know what's coming next in the song and I can smell Brooke's shampoo around me. Just like when we both lived here. She was just down the hall and everyone was happy. Dinner that first night- when I was still ignorant about the box- was perfect.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true _

_Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do_

I feel like California will change everything. I can get my act together and Brooke can forget about me. Maybe move on to something better. Someone who won't break her heart into a million pieces as soon as she glues it back together.

_More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world _

_I wake up an hour later to the sound of Snow Patrol still going on the same song and the phone ringing. I had forgotten that my cd player was broken, Brooke must have taken the good one with her, I groan, knowing I'm going to miss the phone call. It doesn't matter. The machine gets it as soon as I swing my legs over the side of the bed._

"Hey, man. It's Nate. I don't really know what to say, but I really need to talk eto you. I guess call me back. If you want to. Mostly just meet me at the café at 11. Bye, Luke… Oh, yea, I almost forgot… Haley's home."

I can barely believe what I'm hearing. Nathan "needing to talk" and Haley coming home. His voice sounded shaky and unsure, nervous even. As I reached over and replayed the message I saw the clock and it was already 10:35. I figured I could go early and get something to eat before he got there. Maybe Haley would stop by, too. God knows I need to talk to her, or someone. I could always call Peyton, too.

I checked my e-mail; nothing from Brooke, no im's or checking-in e-mails. She's only in my dreams anyway, right? So then I called Peyton and she didn't pick up. I grabbed a new t-shirt from my dresser leaving, on the same jeans I'd been wearing since yesterday morning.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

_You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far_

With Snow Patrol still stuck in my head, I headed out the front door. Heading in the general direction of the café I still hadn't decided whether or not to stop and check in on Peyton.

Chapter Title and Song Lyrics are from Snow Patrol's newest CD, Eyes Open, I know it just came out but I really love this song and I think it fitted this Brucas moment perfectly!

**Please, Please, Please let me know what you think so far! I know I said chapter 7 would be up wednesday, and now it's Sunday. But this was so hard to write! And plus, my older sister had her baby on Thursday... a cute little 7 lb healthy baby girl named Isabella D So just be nice and review, the next chapter will be up as soon as I get a second! Niki**


	8. Somewhere Else

**Pretty Baby**

By AmericanBaby

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't even own my own my own bicycle…

**Author's Note:**** I only have 1 word to express why I am a lame updater—College. It keeps me busy, even when I don't live on campus. I'd like to now introduce Chapter 8…**

**-Niki**

* * *

Chapter 8, Lacey:

Somewhere Else

Pancakes for breakfast? A sister-in-law across the table? So far Deb and Nathan were turning out to be the birth family I had always dreamt of. All we really needed was Dan at the head of the table, a dog named Spot on the floor, and a white picket fence around the yard. Somehow, as soon as I show up in a home, things usually seem to magically go wrong. Example one: Deb rushing to her husband (my father?) in peril. I think the worst time was when I changed foster homes two years ago. The couple was really nice and just the right age where I could pretend they were my real family. Their names were Beth and Frank, Beth used to be an interior decorator and Frank was in the army; together we made the perfect family. Problem with Beth and Frank was that they kept me on my toes. No parties, good grades in school, and we had a family dinner each night. I'd never been in a family like theirs before. Of course, as foster law states, I got comfortable with Beth and Frank the very same week Frank got reassigned to Iraq, then I got reassigned to the 90-year-old Douglass's who could have been my grandparents.

Someone in this family must have money because as soon as we walked into the garage I saw two very nice sports cars waiting. I thought of my beat up Jeep outside and the two summers of waitressing it took to buy it. My story sounds a little "Cinderella Story-ish," but the diner in Charlotte was my only real home. My first foster parents took me and my foster brother to the diner every Sunday morning. After living with them, I always managed to find my way back with each new house I got placed in. As soon as I turned 15, my best friend, Maggie, and I got jobs there as waitresses.

Now I felt a million miles away and I couldn't run away- not from my real family, they weren't just another temporary, replica of family. These two people sitting in the car with me, driving God-knows where, they are connected to me now.

No one talked during the car ride. Personally, I wasn't able to think of anything to say. All I could think about was Lucas; another brother. Honestly, I hadn't paid attention to that section of Deb's letter. All I could think about was that she wanted to hear from me. Everything seemed louder to me. Nathan's hands slid up and down the steering wheel and scratched as his thumbs grazed a ripped section. Haley's finger nails grazed back and forth over a hole in the knee of her jeans. I couldn't even hear myself think over the up and down, back and forth, up and down, back and forth, click of the turn signal, and squeaking of the loose radio dial. My nerves along with the blueberry pancakes jumped to the top of my throat as the car slowed and pulled into a parking lot.

The silence screamed as the three of us sat in the car before anyone could get out. Finally Nathan was first, and for some reason Haley waited for me. She seemed to prefer walking last and I didn't mind, as long as I didn't have to go first. The café was everything I expected- cozy booths, coffee brewing, pastries on the counter. One waitress was taking orders, another carrying out a tray of over-flowing plates out from the kitchen, and a short woman with dark hair ringing an order up at the register.

Her head snapped up as the bell rang against the glass of the door. "Haley James Scott! Back in Tree Hill!! I can barely believe it…"

"Karen, you sure are a sight for sore eyes," Haley hugged the older woman in a prolonged greeting. I saw Haley glance at Nate out of the corner of her eyes as she led Karen towards the counter.

"That's Lucas' mom, Karen. It's her café."

Silence ensued shortly after and I bit all of the nails on my left hand to stubs after following Nathan to a booth that was pushed into the corner. Nathan kept a watchful eye out the window, for Lucas I assumed, while I examined the damage I was doing on my right nails. The door opened and closed at least 10 times before _he_ arrived. Lucas opened the door and the bell clattered. I could hear his footsteps which sounded more like stomps before I could see him. And I could feel his anticipation before I could turn to face him.

**xxxxxxxOTHxxxxxxx**

"… Lacey's staying with us. Mom rushed to the hospital to meet Dan. Luke, something happened to Dan. I don't even know what to think. Have you heard anything?" Nathan had started his story off slowly beginning with Haley, and then me, and finally Deb rushing off to find Dan. His speed had increased and Lucas had creases forming between his eyebrows as he processed all of the information Nate had just given him.

"Slow down, Nate. Something happened to Dan? As in he needs medical treatment. Did you hear anything else?" Lucas addressed the issue of our father first. Something I hadn't even thought about yet. What if I didn't get a chance to meet my biological father?

"I just told you everything I've heard in the past 12 hours. Luke, I don't want to go to the hospital for Dan. We shouldn't have to."

"Listen, Nate, I know we don't have to go for Dan. I think your mom sounds like a wreck now. Don't you want to make sure she's okay through this?" Lucas seemed logical and our eyes met as he asked the question. I almost couldn't tell who he was looking to. I knew I wanted to rush to Deb- our relationship would magically form and there would be an instant mother-daughter bond, it was something I had dreamed of my whole life.

"Yeah, whatever, Luke. I don't even care anymore; you and Lacey do whatever you want. I'm out of this whole big joke."

That was the last thing Nathan said before leaving the table. I just sat there as he slammed first the café door and then the car door and drove away noisily with the rev of the engine vibrating inside my head. I didn't get to see the look on Lucas' face as Nathan left because I was too busy watching the marks he had left on the pavement, trying to mentally erase them- As if that would bring my brother back.

_

* * *

_

Song Title from Travis


End file.
